


Take a break

by bennys_cologne



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: Asexual Deena, Bathroom Sex, Christian wants to go home, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, there was a plot but I forgot it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Play´s during Episode 09, Season 1. Emile and Harley share a few intimate Moments in a bathroom. There are no further words needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a break

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, just a quick OS to find into my old pattern. It´s messy, but I had the Idea stuck in my head for a while. Also, thanks to everybody reading this.  
> COme and talk to me about Powers on Tumblr: Kingsmankaiju
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: I know Season 2 will be out next week, but I still haven´t got a release date for where I live. If I´m writing something against Canon, it´s probably because of that.  
> Just letting you all know.

This was utterly ridiculous. 

Emile closed his eyes when he felt Harley´s hands slowly opening his shirt, the prosthetic was surprisingly hot against his soft skin, and he could hear it buzzing so close to him. Popping each button slowly, one by one, Harley stripped him off his clothes, taking his time to undress his lover, giving the taller man´s nipples a playful stroke. Emile moaned at the new sensation. His cock jumped to life as the smaller man gave them another stroke. The brunette hummed and leaned back, only to jump at the sudden coldness against his back. Well, they clearly hadn´t thought this though, fucking in the bathroom of some random bar they picked, while Walker and Pilgrim waited for them to return to discuss their plan on how to finally drain Wolfe and bust Royalle. Emile could imagine their faces if they knew what the man´s were doing only one room away. He giggled at the thought.

“What´s so funny?” Harley murmured against Emile´s skin while he sucked a small bruise just underneath Emile´s collar, and his hands began to open the taller man´s pants in record time. “I just thought what Walker and Pilgrim would do if they knew-...” He inhaled sharply when he felt a hand on his member. “Knew what we´re doing in here.” 

“Oh, y´know I can still go and get them if that´s your intention.” Harley teased while lowering his head to leave butterfly kisses up Emile´s member. 

“Please, no Harley.” The brunette sighed. “Besides, I´m pretty sure Detective Pilgrim isn´t interested anyway and Walker is... an entirely different case.” The last words came out a little raspy, since Harley suddenly took him fully into his mouth without a warning. “Fuck” Was all Emile could say. His mind was going numb with every second and forming any other words suddenly felt to exhausting. How much he had missed this, the taller man thought. All the stress involving Wolf, Johnny Royalle and death Powers wasn´t exactly doing well to their sex life, they hadn´t seen each other’s since a few days and his whole body throbbed with the pleasure of finally being intimate with his lover again, even in such a public place, which actually turned them both a little more on. It filled his veins, all the way down to his fully erected member, which was leaking pre-cum by now, thanks to Harley´s skilled hand, which was setting a fast pace at him.

“Harley... please don´t stop!” The smaller man sucked him in completely, his tongue caressing the underside of Emile´s cock. The brunette bit his lip to suppress a loud moan while Harley’s hands cupped his balls, rolling them in his hands. This man was driving him crazy.

Harley´s mouth took him slowly apart; the smaller man´s tongue slit against his member, while he swallowed him down as far as possible. Emile couldn´t hold down a short trust of his hips. Both man moaned at that, so he did it again. Starting to fuck Harley’s mouth in earnest. 

The brunette could already feel his orgasm slowly building inside of him. 

“You’re so good! Please Harley, don´t stop!” Emile couldn´t think anything else. His mind was completely focused on the wet heat surrounding his cock. 

He came with a low moan, echoing through the small bathroom. Hopefully nobody had walked past the door in that moment; he thought in a haste, Harley swallowed everything down, leaving Emile even more breathless then before.   
They kissed afterwards. The taller man could taste himself on Harleys tongue. “Please, let me.” He said, still out of breath, while switching their places. “return the favour.” At least the bathroom was actually rather clean, Emile thought, remembering himself to leave a slightly higher tip then normally. 

The smaller man was undressed in an instant. Pants open and shirt unbuttoned, Harley was already rock hard and leaking pre cum. 

Emile started with leaving a trail of kisses down Harley’s skin, leaving a wet trail down. The smaller man moaned, seeming not to care about the things going on behind their closed door right now. At least neither Pilgrim nor Walker came to check on them. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Sooo...” Deena said after a long pause, eyes fixed on the closed bathroom door. “They won´t come back in the next time, won´t they?” Walker looked up from his half empty drink, seeming too engrossed in his own thoughts. “Uhm, no, I don´t think so. They going to be... well, occupied for a while.” He mimicked an obscene hand gesture and went back to stare.

The smaller woman picked another peanut from the table, hoping that Walker wasn´t allergic or something. 

“And we´ll wait for them to finish... or?” She asked while tossing the shell onto the neat pile she had already made. Walker’s eyes went wide at that. “God, no! I can´t look them in the eyes with the knowledge of what they’re doing in there. C´mon, we leave.”   
The Detectives got up, paid their drinks and left the bar. Triphammer and Cross would follow them... eventually.


End file.
